To Survive and To Die
by dearalyse
Summary: What other choice does Elena have, but to learn from Katherine?


Honestly, Elena was always intrigued by Katherine. Not only did this girl look just like her, but she was a girl from Stefan and Damon's past. She was just getting used to the idea of vampires, undead creatures that feed on the blood of others, when she found out about Katherine. It was that sepia-colored photo of her on the table in Stefan's bedroom. Yes she was furious when she first found out, and she stormed out without saying goodbye. She got in her car and left. But it would be a lie if Elena said she didn't think about meeting her while she drove back home.

Anyway, that had been a long time ago. Things were different now. She hadn't thought about Katherine like that in a while. So why was she having this conversation with her now? Elena sat, almost slumped and looking down, on the couch of what used to be her home, where she used to have a family. And Katherine stood in front of her, offering her a way out. Escape was something Katherine really understood. She was a master.

"Whatever happened to girl power? Elena, you don't need the Salvatores." Katherine had a way with words, but she spoke better with her body. Her facial expressions. She took a step closer to Elena and lifted her head up to make eye contact with her.

"But I love Stefan.. and so do you. And I just... can't leave Da-" Elena was silenced when Katherine placed her finger on Elena's lips.

"Aren't you tired, Elena? Ever since these vampires came into your life, you have lost everything. Look at me, Elena. I'm about-oh, I don't know- a bajillion years old. I know how to survive. How much longer do you think those two can keep saving you? How many more people have to die for you?"

She had thought about that, though she tried not to because it almost always brought her to tears. She stood up and turned around so Katherine wouldn't see, in case a tear decided to appear right now. She had no family, she knew it. Jeremy was so far away.. and he was happy. He was compelled, but he was happy. He is so much better off away from all of this, away from her. Jenna was gone. And truth is she felt like a burden for Alaric. She felt like she was better at taking care of him than he was at taking care of her. She would make his life easier if she agreed to what Katherine was offering. But she couldn't ignore who Katherine was. She wiped her face clean and mustered up the courage to stand up to her.

"You haven't exactly been an angel, Katherine. Why should I even trust you?" She wanted to speak more but Katherine's deep sigh made her feel like she was asking stupid questions.

"Elena.." Now it was Katherine who was sitting. "In case you haven't noticed, dear.." she smirked, "you're my doppleganger. I need to keep you safe. I'm powerful and I know how to get what I want."

"Really?" Elena crossed her arms. "Okay, so convince me. Why should I say yes?" And there was Katherine's smirk again, as she stood up to walk behind Elena. Maybe that's where Damon had gotten his from.

"Oh, kitten.." She brushed Elena's hair out of the way, so she could speak softly into her ears. "Let's be honest here. Boys are really only good for one thing. But I'll tell you a secret. After a few centuries, you learn how to get things done for yourself. So, we are at an advantage here. I can teach you everything I know. Our faces look the same, but guess what?" Her lips were so close to Elena's neck, and she couldn't decide whether she wanted to kiss it or bite it. "So do our bodies. And, you know what you like, I know what I like, and it's probably the same thing." She scoffed. "I know you humans like to label everything, but you and I don't need that. I'm not human." She laughed.. "Truth be told, I was never too good at the this-or-that game. You know that." She was in front of her again. "Hell, everyone knows that." The confidence Katherine possessed was overpowering, and she really did know how to get what she wants.

Now Elena was really intrigued. And she kept thinking back to when she first saw Katherine. When Katherine first touched Elena, it was like feeling her own hands on herself. It wasn't in any way a romantic touch, but there were nights she spent alone that she wanted physical attention and wished someone else could move her own hands for her. But she also couldn't stop thinking about Stefan and Damon. She could never say goodbye.

"And you never have to, Elena." Katherine was in her head. Of course. How else would she know exactly what Elena wants to hear? She walked over to Elena and held both her hands, though Elena was still a bit confused, as it showed on her face. "I can make you forget them. You will never feel pain. Not while I'm around. You will never have to suffer again. And you will never lose me. I will protect you. I have to."

* * *

Now Elena was upstairs, looking around her room as she stood in one spot. She had put some clothes in a suitcase, and as she spun around the room trying to make sense of what was happening, she suddenly stopped when she saw Katherine at her door.

"Leave it, Elena. The plan is to leave it all behind. It's not about not having a home, or a family. It's about being safe and surviving. We will make a new home for ourselves. Away from all of this." That's what Katherine wanted to say. Instead she walked into the room and pushed the suitcase of Elena's bed, and looked deeply into her eyes. "Just the important things, Elena." Elena nodded and went for her teddy bear. Then her diary. And a picture of her family. Katherine watched. She was escaping again. But this time would be the last time. There was nothing for her in Mystic Falls. Damon had moved on, he didn't love her anymore. Stefan had rejected her. And everyone else just about hated her. But why didn't Elena? They had something. A special bond. And regardless of whether she compelled Elena or not, that bond would be real and it would always be there.

"Are you... are you going to turn me, Katherine?" It was probably time to get that elephant out of the room. Katherine looked at Elena for a minute before answering, and her expression didn't change. Katherine was a strong woman, and Elena was a survivor. Nothing needed to change.

"If we are ever in a situation where I need to, I might. Or if you ever decide-" She finally begun to speak.

But Elena stopped her. "Don't." She threw her things in a backpack, and walked out the door, with Katherine right behind her. Elena wanted to die someday. At least that's what Katherine understood. And that saddened her a bit. But she consoled herself because she knew vampires could die too.


End file.
